Jori Tumblr prompt -The new Tori-
by Lourdesc6
Summary: I found this prompt on Tumblr by and I decided to Do it! Tori gets tired of Jade being mean to her, After that day Tori changed. Can Jade save her ? (summary suck but the story is better)!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey **** so I found a prompt on Tumblr by ** **the prompt is Normal fic idea #1 which sound awesome to write and I got a few ideas how to write this! I hope you like this one shot or two shot or three shot whatever it will be **

**Tori**

I can't take it anymore! Damn it Jade, why does she have to be mean all the time? Well she is really mean too me, why? Is it because I kissed Beck on the first day at school here? **I HATE HER!** Well no not really, actually I like her, ALOT. I developed a crush on her actually. But back to her hate for me, why? I can't take this anymore.

And a million thoughts run through my head while I'm in Sikowitz class and I really need to pay attention.

''TORI!'' Sikowitz calls and in that moment I can hear Jade laughing at me because I jumped, He gave me a Fright!

''God, You scared me. What?'' I ask with my eyebrows narrowed.

''That's because you weren't paying attention, is something wrong?-AH never mind, Get up here!'' Sikowitz exclaim and motioning me to get up on stage.

I roll my eyes and I stand up to make my way on stage, ''Great! Choose her.'' Jade says sarcastically. What the hell is her problem? Once again I roll my eyes and I make my way back to talk to Jade. She starts smirking evilly at me and that kills me! It's pretty hot but mean! ''What the hell is your problem Jade?'' I ask fiercely while I tilt my head to hear what she has to say.

She sits properly on her chair and smile, '' you are. You're my problem, Sweet, kind, gentle and what can I say more?'' Jade said, getting up from her chair and walks over me, stopping an inch away. I could feel her breath in my face now. ''Because you always gets everything in here, Hollywood Arts and I mean every single thing; Solo's, leads in play's or musical's, everything. What do we get? Nothing, And why is that? Because of you.'' She says, pointing her finger on my chest. I step away immediately. So I'm her problem? Fine then, I won't be a problem anymore; I'm sick and tired here.

I grab my bag from the chair I was sitting on and go up on stage where a very confused Sikowitz is. I stand next to him and everybody stares at me with confused faces like 'what just happened here?' ''Okay Jade you made your point clear.'' I say with a sarcastic smile. ''From today onwards, I won't be a problem anymore.'' I say as I leave the stage and storm off, I leave with a big sound which came from the door as I closed it.

I rushed out of school without alarming anybody, I don't care anymore. I'm fed up, and no not because of Jade. Well basically yes but on many things. I don't have a car yet so I can't drive and I don't want to tell Trina what happened and why I'm leaving school early. I decided to walk, not at home but where? To a hairdresser, so I can dye my hair.

''Yes, I want to dye my hair black and I'm sure.'' I tell the hairdresser for the tenth time I think, because she kept asking if I was sure, why don't she just shut up, dye my hair so I can pay her and leave already?- Whoa! I'm already changing my attitude. I smirk to myself thinking how great this will be.

The hairdresser already started to dye my hair and it's almost ready, God my hair is getting itchy. She motions me to go under the heater (the one where you can get the dye heat and will be done) and wait for about ten minutes. Aaaa c'mon get done already! It itches. ''Is it done-'' _**Beep**_. I didn't get to finish the sentence because it was done. I wake up from the chair and I remove the cap. Wow it actually took colour, it looks great. Well it's because it's on me. After the hairdresser arranges my hair, I paid her and left.

What's next? Hmm... Piercings. I know at tattoo shop that it's not far away from here; it's just five minutes away actually. While I was walking to the shop I hear my mobile vibrating and ringing in my pocket. I get my phone out of my pocket and I stare at it, it was from Cat. I don't want to answer, why should I? I'm going to surprise everyone after all, aren't I? I walk into the shop finding many glass cases with piercings in it. I take a quick look and then stop at the tattoo artist. I might as well get a tattoo. The artist asked what I want to do and I said that I just wanted to do a tattoo and a nose and eyebrow piercing. He looked surprised.

''So, two piercings and a tattoo in one day? Can you handle all that pain?'' he said, chuckling.

''Well, err.. You see I want my style in a punk/emo-ish thing.'' I explain.

''Oh, okay. Do you want tunnels as well?'' he asked.

''Tunnels?'' I asked with a confused look on my face.

He chuckles again and explains ''Yeah, They're ear piercings but stretched.'' And later on added a smile.

I'd like that, Jade doesn't have them and she is Goth. ''Yes.'' I smiled.

He adjusts the chair and motions me to sit. I did as he said and took a deep breath. ''Let's start with the piercings first, alright?'' He asked. I nodded which means he can do whatever he wants first, let's just get this over with. He sterilizes the piercing and makes a mark with a marker on my nose, so I can see if it suits me, and hell it does! ''okay, good.'' I mumbled. ''Close your eyes'' He said. And I did. He presses the needle in and I felt nothing, I didn't even know that it was done, '' you're good now, it's done.'' I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror, _Wow _it suits me. Now I was feeling the pain, just a little bit though, I'll survive.

I sit back on the chair and wait to get the rest of the piercings done. The eyebrow hurts more than the nose one but I'll survive as well. Oh god, stretching your ears hurts a lot. ''Ah-ah-ah-ah'' I mumbled. ''It hurts, I know, but it just for now.'' The artist said. Well he knows the pain because he has stretched ears. After a few minutes of pain, It is also done! ''And-d-d we're done here!'' he cheers. ''Good!'' I exclaim.

''Here, choose the tattoo while I'll get the ink ready'' The artist said while handling me the tattoo book, I took hand of it and browsed through it and I found a lot of amazing tattoo's but I choose to do a Full sleeve tattoo, I know it will hurts but I don't give a shit. I choose one amazing design; Roses, stars, skulls and hearts, imagine that mixed together, I'd be amazing and It will look amazing on me.

It took me one and a half hour because I filled it with colours as well, I didn't leave it black and white. It did hurt and I had to wear a jacket because of the sun and it is fresh ink. I paid the tattoo artist and thanked him for his work and went out. Well I need clothes now...

I went shopping into a Punk store and it looked amazing, thanks to my dad's credit card I bought a wardrobe! I bought leather jackets, drain pipes (skinny jeans), Converse and many punk clothing!

I walked back home with many bags on my hand and I was super tired when I arrived back home. Thank God, Trina and my parents aren't home yet. I went back to my room and threw away ALL of my clothes and replaced them with the new ones, great! It was a pretty busy day. I went downstairs and made some coffee, I'm starting to get to like and walked back to my room. Wow my tattoo hurts. It feels like a million needles are thrown at you and they're stuck on you. I turned on my laptop and searched through the slap, I saw many statuses that I was tagged in.

Cat: where is Tori? We can't find her! Please Tori if you are reading this call me or anything Feeling: sad.

Beck: what happened to Tori? Where is she? Feeling: worried.

Andre': YO! Torii, where you at girl? Feeling: Confused

Robbie: Tori?! Please answer our calls. Feeling: Worried sick

Rex: Where is Tori? What if Jade murdered her?! Feeling: suspicious

And finally...

Jade: What just happened? Why is everybody looking for Tori? Am I the only one who is not worried? Feeling: happy.

Wow thanks Jade; I must mean so much to you. I clicked on Jade's status and clicked on the button 'Comments' and lots of the load's up.

Cat: Jade! Tori is our friend, you shouldn't have said that too her! Robbie: How could you Jade? Andre': Hell no Jade, You are worried deep down.

Then I see beck's comment which brings tears to my eyes while reading.

Beck: Really Jade, Really? Are you that much of a bitch? Why the hell aren't you worried? Because you should be, if anything happens to Tori, you're the one to blame. Jade: God Beck, I was kidding. I'll delete this status.

So Jade does really care about me? And worry about me? Then great! You know what they say, pay back is a bitch. I went on Jade's slap page and watched some of her video's so I can practice on my attitude. Then I made sign which said ''don't come in and don't disturb'' and hanged it on my door. From now on, I'm Victoria Vega, Tori Is no longer with us. I hear my parents opening the door and calling my name ''TORI! Are you here, dear?'' I opened the door and went halfway down the stairs ''DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT! I'M VICTORIA NOW.'' I shouted angrily. ''Well, honey come down here.'' Mum said in her worried tone. ''NO! AND I'M NOT YOUR HONEY!''I replied sarcastically. I went back up the stairs and went in my room, closing my door with a loud noise and locked the door. I went and took a quick shower, making sure that I didn't scrub soap on my tattoo. I got ready with a small shorts and tank top and went to sleep.

The next morning

I woke up to the sound of my annoying stupid sister banging on my door and calling me to open that door. ''Go away Trina, nobody like you!'' I yelled. ''Open this door right now Tori!'' Trina yelled again in her annoying high pitched voice.

Since she didn't say my name right, I didn't respond and woke up from bed to get ready for school. I browsed through my wardrobe, searching for clothes to wear; I choose black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, 'asking Alexandria' t-shirt and a dark blue converse. I straightened my hair and put on make-up; black mascara and eyeliner. When I was done I cleaned my piercings. Damn I looked fine.

I had a black school bag with skulls all over it and I choose to wear it at school. Now I was ready to go. I made sure that I had my phone with headphone on and opened the door. I saw Trina standing there with her jaw wide open and wide open eyes as well.

''What the hell are you looking at? Move you little shit.'' I said, smirking and watching her cheeks flush red.

''Ugh! Tori what is wrong with you? - Oh my god! Is that a tattoo? And piercings?'' She replied shocked.

''Are you blind? What do you think they're?'' I said while walking past her and going down the stairs.

Mum was cooking breakfast and when she heard my footsteps, she immediately turned around, her mouth hanging wide open and with her hand on her forehead. ''What in the world is that Tori?!'' Mum asked shocked.

''Close your mouth, a fly might enter. I'm Victoria for the third time!'' I shouted sarcastically. '' W-wh-what?! '' Mum asked again, I think she was about to faint which made a smile creep up on my face. Wow I'm already surprising people.

I smirked at her and opened the front door so I can leave for school. ''WAIT! Tori! Wait!'' mum shouted but I didn't care and closed the door behind me. I started walking for school, I passed a skateboard store and my eyes quickly went on one beautiful skateboard. I entered the shop and bought it, I didn't buy a helmet, those are for lame kids and I knew how to ride a skateboard.

I rode my new skateboard to school and I tried doing Ollie's and all that but I obviously failed. I arrived at school and everybody was staring at me, weirdly, confused and shocked. I saw some punk kids and kind of alike of my new style, one of them, which was the hot guy, came over with a smirk on his face and his dimples showing. ''Would you look at that?'' He said. ''I'm Victoria now, by the way'' I replied, smirking seductively at him, even though I'm pretty sure I like girls. ''I'm Dean.'' He said smiling,'' Here, come sit with us.'' Dean said while motioning me to seat near his friends. They were a small group with a few people, like six people, they seemed pretty troubled and badass. ''Guys, You remember Tori right? Well this is her now, Victoria.'' Dean said looking at his friends and back at me. I sat down on the table and looked at them ''Sup?'' ''hey'' They all replied. Well they seemed pretty shocked how I changed but they seem to accept me. ''So, Vega, You skateboard?'' The one of the girls asked. I nodded ''Yep.'' ''Hey, how about you come with us to the skateboard park with us?'' another girl asked.

You see they were three boys and three girls; Dean, Shane and Jordan for the boys and the girls; Alex, Elena and Phoebe. All of them were punk and they all seemed pretty cool especially Alex. Jordan and Elena where dating, Shane and Phoebe were together as well, But Alex and Dean were pretty single. I like Alex, I mean even in dating. I looked around and I saw Jade's car, which means she's here.

''I'm going to get lunch, so be right back.'' I said while getting up from the table. ''Can I come with you, Vic?'' Alex asked, smiling at me. ''Sure, Lex'' I replied, Smirking and with that she started blushing. ''I like my nickname.'' Alex replied while walking with me, making our way to the grub truck. We started walking and immediately spotted Cat, Andre', that freaky puppet guy Robbie, Beck and Jade. I decided to walk by and do something to Robbie. I poked Alex on the arm and told her the plan; she smirked and told me that she is in. Alex and I walked by, with that sway and feeling all badass and that look 'Nobody talks to us' and hand in hand.

''What the- Is that Tori?'' Andre' asked beck. I walked up to him and grabbed him from his shirt, ''I'm Victoria, Not Tori. Look or speak about me one more time, And I'll fucking slaughter you, Get it?'' I replied with a smile on my face. Andre' Gulped and nodded ''Mmmmhmm.'' I put him down once again, arranged his shirt and looked up to him '' Good.'' Then I pushed him. Jade's face was priceless, she was squishing her burrito again. I looked at her and gave her a look ''what are you looking at, freak?'' I asked. Again her look was priceless; she opened her mouth and closed it again. ''That's what I thought.'' I smiled back at her and grabbed Alex's hand ''let's go, were done here.'' But before we walked I dropped Robbie's lunch on the floor, causing him to make a small sound 'Eeep'. I continue to walk away and sway, while laughing with Alex and making jokes. Wow, I'm good, even Jade was scared.

No one's p.o.v

After 'Tori' walked away, the gang were surprised by 'Tori' they didn't expect that, and from her.

''Did- did you guys- see that?'' Cat asked with tears in her eyes. ''Damn, how did she changed that fast? Did you- did you see what she was wearing?'' Andre' asked the gang as well, he was shocked. Robbie picked up his lunch and threw it away, with his head down low, he also didn't expect that.

''See what you did Jade? You changed her! Look at her now.'' Beck said blaming Jade, yet he was shocked as well.

Jade couldn't respond... What have she done? Jade liked Tori but she didn't show it, she couldn't and seeing her with that Alex girl made her very jealous.

''you don't have nothing to say, don't you? You are shocked because she just yelled at you and offended you! You didn't say nothing at all'' Beck told jade again, chuckling.

''Shut up idiot.'' Jade replied as she got up from the table, threw her lunch and went away.

In Sikowitz's class

''AH! Hello, my fellow children!'' Sikowitz said, sipping on his coconut milk.

'Hi...'' All of the class said in chorus. Sikowitz looked over Tori's chair and she wasn't there, Sikowitz kept thinking... 'Is she late? Or she didn't come at all?'

''If you're wondering about Tori, Sikowitz I suggest don't, She changed a lot since yesterday.. She is completely different. She did come to school, but she is probably late.'' Beck said stopping sikowitz's thoughts.

''Alright then, let's start.'' Sikowitz said, still with a confused look on his face.

Tori

''And then I ruined Robbie's lunch'' I explained, chuckling along with the guys. ''Yeah, It was so cool!'' Alex added. I woke up from the table and grabbed my bag, I hold one handle and the other on my shoulder ''Guys, I'm going I have acting class with Sikowitz.'' ''Can I walk you?'' Alex asked getting up as well.

I like this girl, so why not? I nodded and motioned her to walk with me. We said goodbye to the group and walked together, the halls of school which was empty and I saw my locker 'Make it shine'. ''Alex, I' going to change my locker. Do you have any ideas how I can make it?'' I asked her. ''Erm.. Nope no idea...'' Alex replied.

We arrived at the class and I said goodbye. I opened the door and walked in, everybody include Sikowitz starts to stare at me, what the hell are they looking at? I smirked ''what the fuck are you staring at?'' I asked angrily. ''Tori! We do not allow words like that in my classroom'' Sikowitz exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at him ''whatever'' and I went to take my seat. Then suddenly I feel arms wrapped around me. I turned around and it was Alex. ''I forgot to give you a hug, Vic.'' I smiled at her and hugged her. ''I'll see you after this class, lex.'' I told her. ''Bye, Vega'' Alex added and walked away. I chuckled and nodded ''Bye!'' I went to take my seat. Sikowitz started to explain, I sighed ''Boriiiing..'' I mumbled, dragging the 'I'.

''What's wrong Tori?'' Sikowitz asked. I shot a glare at him ''Call me Tori, one more time and I'll make a Barbie sweater out of your few little hair.'' Then I smiled evilly at him, all of the class started laughing include Jade.

Sikowitz started clapping and laughing as well.. What the hell is wrong with him? I just insulted him and he laughs? Is he mental?

''Good Gundy, that's good acting right there Tori.'' Sikowitz laughed again. ''I said don't call me Tori!'' I took a deep breath to calm down and continued, '' I'm Victoria, and I have nothing to do with Tori. Who the hell is she?'' I acted playing cool. ''Alright then Victoria, show me what you got! Come up on stage.'' Sikowitz nodded. ''I'm sorry coconut freak, but I'm not doing that.'' I replied with a smile. ''Aha really? Get on stage now.'' Sikowitz asked again, pointing his finger in stage.

I woke up from my chair and went near him ''who are you to tell me what to do?'' I asked. ''I'm your teacher.'' Sikowitz replied fast. ''and soon you will be my punching bag.'' I returned, Raising an eyebrow and smirk. All of the students started laughing but Cat, Robbie, beck, Andre' and even Jade this time, they didn't laugh.

As I was going to too speak, the school bell rang and I grabbed my bag and got out of class. As I was walking for my next class, I heard my name. ''Toriii!'' they called with a small squeaky voice, I knew it was cat. I turned around with an angry expression on my face ''It's Victoria!'' I replied angrily. Jade came and hugged Cat because she started crying when I screamed at her, I knew it was harsh but you got to do what you got to do. ''Don't shout at her, Tori!'' Jade said, stroking Cat's head. I walked closer to her and I was an inch from her face ''Are you deaf? I'm Vic-tor-ia.'' I replied, stopping in a few letter so she could understand me. ''Thank god, I'm not, but I don't like Victoria. She is a fake bitch.'' Jade smiled. I stepped closer to her ''watch your tone, west.'' I added. I was looking at her in the eye, she is beautiful but I can never admit it.

''VEGA!'' Alex cheered happily as she made herself walking over at me. ''Ready for music class? I'm with you in that class.'' She smiled but It slowly faded away ''what are you doing talking to this freak Goth- wanna be?'' Alex chuckled. I laughed and moved away from Jade, I looked at Alex and Replied '' Just making things clear.'' I smirked and we walked over to music class.

-In music class- The teacher started explaining on some music stuff that I didn't really care about, I was to lost looking at Jade. God she is beautiful.

''Tori.'' The teacher started, stopping my thoughts. ''Victoria'' I replied with a dead shot glare.

''Alright, Victoria.. Sing for us?'' He asked. Fine, I have a song which is perfect right now. I stepped up and arranged the microphone and looked at the teacher '' I'm going to sing 'I don't care' by Apocalyptica.'' The teacher smiled ''Niceeee, Give it up for Vict-'' I cut him off '' who gives a damn, just play it.'' I sighed.

_I try to make it through my life,_ _In my way there's you..._ _I try to make it through these lies_ _That's all I do_  
_Just don't deny it,_ _Just don't deny it_ _And deal with it,_ _Yeah, deal with it_ _You tried to break me_ _You wanna break me_ _Bit by bit_ _That's just part of it._  
_If you were dead or still alive,_ _I don't care,_ _I don't care_ _And all the things you left behind,_ _I don't care,_ _I don't care_  
_I try to make you see my side_ _Always try to stay in line_ _But your eyes see right through_ _That's all they do_ _I'm getting tired of this shit_ _I've got no room when it's like this_ _What you want of me, just deal with it_  
_So..._  
_If you were dead or still alive,_ _I don't care,_ _I don't care_ _And all the things you left behind,_ _I don't care,_ _I don't care_  
_[Cello solo]_  
_[In the background:]_ _Nothing can care about,_ _I'm taking care of it._ _You won't be there for me,_ _You won't be there for me._  
_[Piano solo]_  
_If you were dead or still alive,_ _I don't care,_ _I don't care_ _And all the things you left behind,_ _I don't care,_ _I don't care_  
_If you were dead or still alive_ _I don't care (nothing can care about)_ _I don't care... (I'm taking care of it)_ _And all the things you've left behind_ _I don't care (you won't be there for me.)_ _I don't care... at all._

I finished singing and went back into place; everybody was clapping at me and shouting. I just smiled. Even Jade; she clapped and cheered.

Woooo! Chapter 1 done ! Thanks to the one who created this prompt! So that's her Tumblr, up there and you can find the post in her profile . So I think this is going to be a three shot or I'll continue it, you guys decide I love writing this! And I spent too much time writing it... And I have an Exam tomorrow. Wish me luck xx.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello there****, thanks for the reviews guys ily all. Oh btw Jade's still badass and all, it's just in the prompt it said that Tori should be worse than Jade, So yeah :3. Can you please check out my other story as well :3? Thanks 3.**

**Tori**

After music class I had a free lesson because the teacher was absent, I decided not to go to the free lesson and run around school but something stopped me; Jade. As soon as the music class ended when I was going out, Jade called me.

''Tori?'' Jade called from behind as soon as I was going out. I turned around to face her and rolled my eyes. ''For the third time already, I'm Victoria and I have no reason to talk to you.'' I replied, smirking obviously.

''I don't care who the hell 'The new' you is and I don't intend too but can we talk?'' Jade sighed.

I looked at her again and turned my back on her about to walk out ''No, we don't need to talk.'' I replied.

''Hell we do, now let's talk.'' Jade demanded, following me outside the classroom.

''Look Jade, I'm going to make this clear'' I said walking over to her ''we don't need to talk, why on earth would we talk, you hate me and now I...'' I trailed off while having a deep breath ''kind of hate you too.'' _That's a lie, Tori. _Victoria! Great now I'm talking to myself.

Jade was kind of shocked I guess from her expression. She keeps on demanding to talk and I don't want to talk about what happened and why I did change. I kept making my way to the table where my new friends are and apparently Jade is still following me.

''Oh my god, Jade will you ever shut up? Stop please; can't you see you are bothering me? . . . .HAPPENED, OKAY?'' I made sure I was clear and I kind of embarrassed her in front of my new gang since she followed me around.

She didn't know what to say, her cheeks flushed red and her eyes filled with anger '' No, I won't shut up and you won't shut me up until we talk, even in front of your new 'friends', if you trust them.'' ? And with that she flashed me a cheeky grin.

''Look scissor freak, we don't need you here, so go and run away to your little gang of yours and leave Victoria alone.'' Alex jumped.

Jade got furious and got her rusty old scissors from her skirt, yeah I know, from her skirt. ''Oh look Tori's girlfriend jumped in to save her wanna be punk princess'' Jade teased '' Call me scissor freak again and I'll show you how much of a scissor freak I am because I'll stab you with my rusty scissor to make sure you get infected'' Jade said again, obviously with a huge smirk on her face.

Wow did she just call Alex my girlfriend? I mean were not official yet or neither dating but come on, girlfriend, why would she say that?

I jumped in front of Jade and pushed her, she surely did not see that coming.. I laughed with the rest of the gang because she nearly fell. She quickly stood up, looking angry more than ever ''what the hell Vega? Are you out of your mind?! Did you know who you just pushed idiot?'' Jade replied getting closer to me.

''Oh! Mummy! I'm so scared Jade.'' I replied sarcastically.

''Oh yeah Vega be all sarcastic all you want, but when I fucking stab you, you will call your mum for real.'' By the reply, Jade got closer to me and I could feel her breathe on my face ''Come and save your girlfriend now, Alex.'' Jade said sarcastically. She grabbed me by my shirt and clenched her wrists, she swung her arm back and was ready to punch me, obviously I tried doing something but I couldn't! As soon as she was going to hit me, she was pulled away, by beck!

_I want to thank God and the entire heaven. _What the hell I'm not scared.. Shut up! Why the hell am I talking to myself?!

''Jade! Jade, calm down... Come on let's go, leave her, she's not worth it to fight with.'' Beck replied, looking directly at me. I couldn't resist but feel guilty, but also I felt proud for standing up to Jade.

I brushed and tugged my shirt, arrange my hair and let out a small sight ''Well well, look who's here, Jade's prince.'' I knew that they have already broken up but I changed now and I love being sarcastic.

''Shut up Tori, because you know what happened between me and Jade. I'm not her boyfriend anymore but she is my best friend and best friends always be there for each other and even if they fight and change!'' Beck replied and I knew what he was meaning by that little quote of his.

I opened my hands wide and chuckled ''Look at how many fucks I give, beck.''

The whole group laughed out loud about my reply and I did the same, still looking at hurt Beck and angry Jade until they walked away. I sat down at the table and continued to gossip with the gang

'' Hey, Vic! Want to come with us tonight? We're going to have a small party in the skate park, where we hang out. Alchahol and all that are free, you don't have to bring anything.'' Shane asked.

''Hell to the yes'' I replied smirking as I continued to eat my chips, ''who's going to be there?'' I asked.

''My and my girl, Pheeb's here.'' He said pointing at phoebe, '' and the usual; Jordan, Elena, Alex and Dean''

Alex is going to be there? Oh good.

''I will be there!'' I said smiling. Hey this is great! ''Lex, can we meet and go together, I mean if you... want.'' I asked.

She chuckled, ''Of course! We'll meet at Nozu?'' Alex asked.

''Oh yay! Sorry, Ugh- yeah sure!'' And why am I blushing?!

Dean looked at me and then at Alex, Later he chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I narrowed my eyebrows and blushed; I decided to hide my blush with my hair.

**No one's P.O.V**

Jade and Beck walked away from 'Tori' and went near their friends. If it wasn't for Beck, Jade would sure have beaten up Tori.

''Thanks Beck, but you should have let me beaten her up!'' Jade thanked Beck, looking at him.

Beck chuckled ''I don't want you to get slut on your fist.''

Jade laughed along and put her hand around his waist, even though they were best friends.

Jade kept thinking, what she can do to help get Tori back. She wanted to talk to Tori to see what happened and why she changed. Jade kept thinking and thinking, while looking at 'Tori' with her new friends, Jade started to get jealous, she kind of miss picking on Tori and being in their group. After all she kind of was her friend, kind of.

''Jadey, are you okay?'' Cat asked the Goth, but there was no reply. Jade was too busy staring at 'Tori'. ''JADE!'' Cat shouted worriedly.

Jade quickly turned around to face Cat, 'what?!'' Jade said in a high pitched voice but still managed to look at 'Tori'. 'Tori' Turned around and saw Jade looking at her, they made eye contact until Jade quickly turned around to recover from the awkwardness.

''Sorrryyy...'' Cat mumbled in sadness. ''It's just, you keep zoning out and looking at Tori, Why?'' Cat asked Jade.

''I'm not- I'm not looking at her.'' Jade lied, looking down to hide her blush.

Robbie jumped in the conversation ''It's okay Jade, we miss her too.''

The Goth got more angry, ''I don't fucking miss her Robbie!'' Jade stated. She grabbed her bag and walked away fastly.

'Tori' was looking at the gang's table and saw that Jade left after Robbie had spoken, the problem is she didn't know why Jade got up and walked away.

Tori told Alex that she needed to use the bathroom. Tori started to run and follow Jade because curiosity had hit her. She needed to know why Jade had left the table.

If Tori had followed the right way, she followed Jade into the bathroom.

Tori didn't hear anything, but she saw a stall closed and Jade's boots, she knew Jade was here.

Tori didn't know what to do or say if Jade gets out of the stall and saw her standing there.

''Hey Vic! What are you doing here?'' Alex asked causing 'Tori' to jump.

''Holy Chizz Lex, you scared me!'' Victoria stated still looking shocked.

Alex chuckled, ''Well sorry, but again; what are you doing here?''

She didn't know what to say... ''I- um needed to use the bathroom.'' She lied.

''You pee outside the stall?'' Alex narrowed her eyebrows and chuckled.

Victoria laughed and took Alex by the arm, ''No silly, I finished and I was going to wash my hands. Let's go.'' And they both walked out.

After they walked away, Jade opened the stall and looked Left and Right, after she walked out. She washed her face, applied new make-up and walked out the bathroom and went back to the table.

**Back to Tori's P.O.V**

After school finished I went back at home, I'm not going to say I walked because I skateboarded back home. I find skateboarding cool now. I went back home to get ready so I can go meet Lex and go to the party, We exchanged numbers at school and when she gets ready, she will text me and I'll go meet her.

I don't know why Jade left the table today, she looked angry. Is it because we made eye contact? No it couldn't be. I twisted the key inside the key hole and opened the door. I saw both my parents on the sofa and they stood up when I opened the door.

''We need to talk!'' Dad said as I walked in and closed the door behind me.

''Well, hello to you too and by the way school was fine today.'' I sarcastically said as I made my way upstairs.

'' Get back here, we need to talk.'' Dad said again. First Jade and now him. Oh my God.

I didn't reply I just continue to make my way upstairs and tried to open my room door. Oh I forgot I locked it. I unlocked it and after I unlocked it and locked it behind me, I don't want any one disturbing me for God's sake.

I turned on the laptop and went on the slap. I found friend requests from Alex, Dean, Jordan, Phoebe, Shane and Elena. I obviously accepted them all and after a minute they invited me to a chat room and we did a video call.

'' Hi.'' Shane said, waving trough the webcam.

I waved back and replied. They all waved back and replied. We continued to talk for about an hour and sharing music and funny videos with each other.

I heard a knock on the door and my mum's voice, asking me to open. I said bye to the guys and told Alex that I'll text her when It's time to meet. I closed the laptop and stood up, making my way trough the door. I unlocked it and opened, I saw Jade and mum, ''what?!'' I sighed.

''Honey, Jade's here.'' Mum said

''Well no shit Sherlock, Never ever call me honey.'' I replied looking at her and back at Jade.

''Tori! Language!'' mum corrected me, than she motioned Jade to come in with her hand.

''I don't care and I'm not Tori.'' I replied about to close the door, then I looked at Jade '' did I say come in?'' I joked.

''No, but I wanted too, so I regret nothing'' Jade said chuckling and opening her arm's wide when she said ''I regret nothing''.

I have to admit, I chuckled a bit there. Then I got serious again, I closed the door and this time I didn't lock it.''

''See, you almost got out of character there.'' Jade smirked.

''It's not a character, It's me'' I corrected Jade. ''And what are you doing here, anyway?

She circled around, touching my stuff and then looked back at me, '' didn't I make myself clear back at school, we need to talk.'' She cleared again.

''But I don't want to talk to you, I have to get ready and meet someone.'' I sighed.

''O-oohh are you meeting your girlfriend?'' Jade winked at me and that annoyed me.

''For your shitty information, Alex is my friend, for now. And no- well yes but not only her, we're having a party.'' I replied sarcastically.

''For now?'' Jade bit her lip and laughed.

I rolled my eyes, ''Yes for now! And why am I telling you this! Go, I need to change now.'' I pointed at the door.

She still didn't listen and sat on my bed, '' Fuck sake's, door is that way Jade!'' I pointed again.

''I don't want to leave. We need to talk properly.'' Jade replied again.

''Fine, then stay. I have nothing to hide.'' I replied, I opened my closet and got out a black skirt, A Black-Purple-ish tank top and Black boots.

I removed my leather jacket and threw it on the floor, and then I removed my skinny jeans and then my T-shirt. I didn't care, even though Jade was standing with her mouth opened in front of me.

''Stop drooling Jade.'' I shot and arranged my underwear, ''we have the same parts, okay one of your parts are bigger than mine, but still.'' I replied pointing at her chest.

''I- wasn't- I- I like your tattoo'' She changed the subject with a red face.

''Don't change the subject Jade.'' I replied smirking, '' you only like my tattoo?'' I said again putting on the skirt.

''Oh god.'' Jade replied '' I have to go- umm bye.'' She said, opening the door to go out.

Fine by me then. I always thought Jade was dirty minded and flirty but I guess I was wrong or I don't know what had gotten into her.

I finished putting on my outfit and went to straighten my hair again. I put on make-up and I put my phone into the pocket but first I texted Alex, telling her to meet me at Nozu now and I put on Evanescence music on with headphones.

I locked my room again and went downstairs; good thing mum was in her room not in the living room. I opened the front door slowly and after I walked out I closed the door. Well Shit, I forgot my skateboard. I had to walk back in and grab my skateboard quickly.

After I done all that, I skated down the streets and went to meet Alex. I arrived at Nozu and saw Alex waiting for me in the corner with her skateboard. I walked near her and hugged her.

''Whoa Vic, nice outfit! You look-'' She was going to say something but she cut herself.

I continued, ''Hot? Yeah, you too.'' I smirked and she blushed.

She still managed to mumble 'Thanks.'

We skated down the roads together and sometimes we held hands and skated together. I found it cute.

It was good, feeling the breeze and all. I have to admit, I'm getting good at skating, and I managed to do an Ollie with Alex's help.

After we arrived at the skate park, we were greeted by the gang and showed us where the alcohol is.

Alex and I grabbed a cup of Vodka Coke and went near the gang again. I took a sip from the cup and it was amazing.

Dean brought his Porsche with him and it had an amazing speaker system, he turned some rock music and all of started dancing and grinding. Some of us went skating on the ramps, but Alex and I stayed drinking and dancing.

Shane got something out of his pocket; a bag and a lighter. It was weed. He rolled one up and lights it. He offered some and I didn't say no, even though my father is a cop

My drink was finished, so I went to get another one. I went back and started grinding with Alex, We started laughing, I didn't know what I was doing, I was high and drunk at the same time.

''Kiss me'' Alex mumbled, catching her breathe.

I leaned in and kissed her, she quickly responded to the kiss and dropped the cup, wrapping her hand around my neck and moving me into Dean's car, we made out for a couple of minutes until we passed out.

**Okay, that's all for chapter two! Review please****! Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :3! So here is chapter 3, omg I love writing this so much and I always get ideas about it, following the prompt of course. Also in the prompt Tori is suppose to start wearing contacts and I forgot to add that! And when I speak of Alex, she is Selena Gomez by the way. She is playing Alex Russo from Wizards of Waverly place****. Obviously this is a Jori story and Jori will be endgame so don't worry :D.**

**Tori**

I woke up in a room covered with a black vintage wallpaper with books on a shelf and a scissor collection and a poster of the scissoring...I knew who's room it was...Jade's. But what was I doing in Jade's room? How? Ah- My head hurts. I looked around the room; I mean it was a very nice room especially the vintage wallpaper. I woke up from the bed and I couldn't stand on my feet, I stumbled back into the bed, then Jade walked in with two cups of coffee in her hand. She walked closer and placed one cup on the bedside.

''That's for you'' Jade nodded her head to the bedside, motioning me to drink the coffee.

I gave her a disgusted look, ''I don't like coffee'' I frowned.

Jade let out a small laugh, it was adorable, ''your head hurts doesn't it?'' she asked.

I lay down on the pillow and groaned, later on mumbled a 'yes'.

''Then drink your coffee, I paid for it you know.'' Jade said sarcastically as she stood up from the bed.

I stood up and sat down in an Indian position, kind of. I reached out my hand to grab the phone which was behind the coffee on the bedside. I unlocked my phone and found ten missed calls and 10 text messages, all from Alex. A huge grin formed on my face as I scrolled trough the text, which most of them were; ''OMG! Vic, where are you?'' or ''are you okay?'' or even ''are you mad at me because we kissed?''

Jade walked into the room again, ''Why didn't you touch your coffee?'' she asked, '' okay, fine I'll drink it myself.''

I rolled my eyes, ''Why am I here?'' I asked again, waiting for a reply.

Jade sighed and sat down on the bed near me, ''don't you remember?'', wait remember what?

I gave her a very confusing look and replied with a no, it was the truth.

''Well,'' Jade stopped to sip her coffee ''I found you passed out in the middle of the skate park, alone.''

''No! I wasn't alone; I was with Alex in Dean's car... Making out'' I replied, still pretty much confused.

Jade spilled out her coffee on the floor, ''Making out?'' Jade almost chocked on her own coffee.

I smiled, ''Yes and then we passed out.. Because..'' I tried to continue but I couldn't remember, ''Oh uhm, because we smoked weed and drank Vodka.'' I continued.

And there it goes again, Jade almost chocking, ''Dude, you okay? Wait- I don't care.'' I said sarcastically.

Jade tilted my head at me, ''Ha-ha-ha, very funny.'' Jade replied sarcastically, ''If it wasn't for me, your dad would have found you and you would be in trouble.''

I stood up from her bed and looked at myself in the mirror; wow, black pj's , my hair looks like shit and my look, ugh don't get me started.

'Where are my clothes?'' I asked, looking around Jade's room.

'Oh they're in the bathroom, I washed them for you.'' She said, pointing at the door which led to the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and found them on the cupboard near the sink. ''You're welcome!'' Jade said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as I stripped Jade's pyjamas off and threw them into the clothes bin. I looked into the mirror, completely naked and all I saw was I blurry. Shit. My contact! - Yes, I started wearing contact instead of glasses; they were dark red, completely dark, since I'm punk now.

''Uhm Jade?!'' I shouted as I stood behind the door. She didn't hear me, what is she deaf, she is standing in the same room.

I opened a bit the door and I peeked my head out, ''Jade!''

She was on her bed browsing through the web and blogging on Tumblr. She looked back at me and closed her laptop, ''what?'' she asked, annoyed.

I sighed, ''can you get me my bag? And can I take a shower?'' I asked again.

She stood up from the bed and walked over to the 'make-up' table, where she had her make-up obviously, hair products and a mirror- and my bag...

She grabbed it and walked over to me, ''Yep you can, the towels are inside the cupboard under the sink.'' She said as she handed me my bag.

I took it and opened the door a little wider so my bag can fit through the door.

Jade laughed and walked away, ''what you're naked already?'' Jade asked.

I chuckled, '' Yes...'' I closed the door behind me and dropped my bag on the floor; I turned the shower all the way too hot and let it run, while I stand in front of the mirror, thinking about what happened yesterday. After steam filled the room, I shook my head from the thoughts and I step into the shower, letting the hot water run on my body. I closed my eyes and rinsed slowly, it felt so good, the hot water felt so good. I reached for the blue sponge which I think Jade shower's with and rinse it with hot water as well, I put on some soap which smelt so good, the smell of cherries and milk.

After washing up I turn the hot water off and step out. I dry off and put on my clothes from yesterday. I grabbed my bag which was lying on the floor and I rummage through it until I find my contacts. After I found my contact and I cursed to myself with the pain I was feeling while trying to put them on, I arrange my hair and I go out of the bathroom, steam coming out with me as I opened the door.

Jade looked over, ''Whoa, you used all the hot water! TORI! I was going to take a shower myself you idiot.''

I reached my phone and dialled Alex's number, completely ignoring Jade.

''Hey!'' I said through the phone.

''Oh my god! Victoria?'' Alex replied sounding worried.

I smiled, '' Yes! Alex, where are you? Can we meet?'' I asked, she could tell that I was smiling.

''I'm at the skate park, where we were last night! Where are you?'' Alex asked.

It was Saturday today, so obviously we didn't have school. I didn't want to tell her that I'm at Jade's, so I had to lie. I looked over at Jade and gave her a look which mean don't talk.

''Uhm, I'm at home at the moment.. Want to meet?'' I asked, I saw Jade's expression, she was hurt.

''Yes, we need to talk about you know, last night..'' Alex trailed off.

''Yeah, we do. So I will meet you at the skate park, okay?'' I asked.

''Yeah, see you!'' Alex replied before she cut the line.

I locked my phone and put it in my pocket, ''So Uhm... Thanks for everything, bye!'' I stuttered as I opened the door to go out.

Jade walked over me with a mixed expression of hurt and anger, ''Wait, what?! Are you kidding me? I was the one who took care of you while _Alex _and the rest left you ALONE, in a skate park! And I'll repeat, ALONE! And you just lie that you are home where you pretty much are at my freaking house! What type of idiot are you?'' Jade shouted.

''I didn't need you to take care of me Jade! We don't talk anymore! Why? What the hell do you expect? Jade, I've changed if you haven't noticed! I didn't need you to take care of me!'' I said while I was going out, but I forgot my skateboard. I entered the room once again and grabbed my skateboard which was leaning on the wall beside the door, and then I stormed off.

''Come back here, Tori! I wasn't done talking!'' Jade shouted as she followed me.

I turned around and looked at her, ''I was done listening.'' I said while I grabbed my board and skated down the road.

My head still hurts from the hangover of yesterday and now this, all the shouting! That's just great! I mean I didn't ask for Jade's help! I still didn't understand why the guys left me alone though when pretty much I was passed out in Dean's car! Did they kick me out and left me there?

With all these thoughts I didn't even noticed that I was just around the corner from the skate park, I turned around and my eyes immediately darted on a skateboard which was Alex, she was skating down the ramps and doing tricks.

I entered the skate park and it was isolated, well only me and Alex. Where are the others? I turned and watch Alex and she saw me standing there, I waved at her and she stopped skating the ramps and skated towards me.

She got off her board and ran quickly into my arms; we hugged for about two minutes until she wrapped her hands around my neck and peck my lips.

I chuckled, ''what was that for?'' I asked in a flirty tone.

''I don't know, I guess I liked it last night and I wanted to taste your lips again.'' She laughed.

I laughed again and pecked her lips once more, until she started kissing back. And there we where... In an isolated skate park, making out.

I broke the kiss and held her hand, ''Where are the others?'' I asked.

''Home.'' She replied with a lame tone.

''Oh, look I haven't had breakfast yet so do you want to go too star bucks?'' I asked.

''Oh poor baby must be starving'' she joked, '' Come on lets go'' she said as she grabbed her board.

''Stop'' I chuckled as I pushed her gently.

After we arrived at star bucks and Alex decided to go and get a table for us while I order, I agreed and after she told me what she wanted I went to order. I was looking through my bag as I bumped into someone.

''Hey! Watch were you-'' I cut my self off. Oh no, I bumped into someone I didn't really want to see Again this morning... Jade! Ugh.

I walked passed her and stopped in front of the lady who takes the order, ''just one coffee and a chocolate frappe' '' I ordered. Meanwhile Jade was ordering in another counter. I waited for my order and after the lady came back with the hot beverages, I paid and looked for Alex.

I looked for Alex, trying to see where she went, '' I didn't know you like coffee, because this morning you refused to take mine!'' Jade said behind me.

I continued to look for Alex, ''It's for- uh'' I immediately spotted Alex, waving at me and glaring at the person behind me which was Jade of course. ''Alex'' I smiled as I walked over the table where she was sitting.

I handed the cup of coffee to Alex and I sat down on the seat that Alex reserved for me. I was drinking the Frappe' when Alex asked me something and I didn't hear her.

''Uhh- What?'' I asked as I put down my cup and looked back at Alex.

''Why was Jade behind you?'' Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

''I don't know, she asked me about your coffee.'' I replied and I looked back to see if Jade was still here, and yes, yes she was. Actually she was just two tables away, like seriously?

I looked back at Alex, ''Is she staring?'' I asked.

''Yes she is!'' Alex replied as she got up from the chair, I grabbed her wrist and stopped her in front of me, '' what are you doing Lex?'' I asked.

She pecked my lips quickly, ''Relax babe, I'm just clearing some things, okay?''

I nodded, but I didn't know what she was doing. I looked back to see where she was going and she stopped near Jade. Oh my god Alex no!

Apparently Alex said something to Jade and Jade stood up next to her. I left the table and grabbed both our bags; Alex and mine. I walked over where the two of them where, ''Lex, stop! What are you doing?'' I asked.

''I'm telling Jade what the consequences will be If I catch her staring at you!'' Alex said as she raised her tone.

Jade chuckled, ''Oh so you two are together now? Oh my god'' Jade laughed again.

Alex laughed sarcastically just to make fun of her, ''we're not together, yet.'' I replied with a smirk on the last bit.

''Oh come on, don't be a secret! You two are great together'' There she was again, making fun of us!

''Stop the bullshit Jade and leave us alone'' I replied, grabbing Alex's hand to walk away.

''Oh really? Well today, you told me you two made out at the skate park and now it's bullshit?'' Jade laughed again. Alex immediately stopped and looked back at me.

''Alex, I can explain!'' I started but she cut me off, '' Explain what Vic? Weren't you at home today? That's what you told me! I thought I started to like you.''

''No! Please, It's just you guys left me alone in the middle of the skate park and- and Jade took me at her home! I was passed out!'' I replied back at Alex, trying to explain everything.

She sighed and let go of my hand, ''I was passed out as well! In Dean's car but I found myself at home this morning! I don't know how but I was at home! At least you should have told me you were at Jade's!''

''I know! I'm sorry I kept you worried! Can we just go know? I have to go home and face my parents'' I asked Alex and she nodded.

Jade walked in between us, ''Tori, you are covered, I called your parents and I told them that you were spending time with me at my house.''

I glared at her, ''I didn't need your help Jade! We don't talk anymore, we aren't friends anymore and we never were because you kept pushing me away!'' I shouted at her and with that I stormed off with Alex.

We started walking back at my house because we didn't feel like skateboarding. ''Why is jade doing all this? Alex asked me and we continued to walk the road back home.

I sighed, ''Honestly, I don't know Lex. I think she Is trying to get the old me back.'' I continued.

''Well that sucks, she's annoying ugh.''

I looked over and smiled, ''Tell me about it.''

It's not that I wasn't glad about what she did for me because honestly I was, If it wasn't for her I don't know where I'll be or what kind of trouble I'd be in. But why is she doing all this? Why is she being nice now?

After that the road back home was silent, we just continued to walk and holding hand and before we know it, we arrived at my house. I stopped in front of the door and looked back at Alex, ''Thanks for walking me back.'' I said. ''No problem.'' She replied with a smile. ''Hey, want to come in?'' I asked.

She nodded shyly and I twisted the key into the door, and it opened. I found mum watching TV on the couch and as she saw me, she stood up and asked me how the night was with Jade.

''It was fine, this is Alex, now bye'' I told my mum and I grabbed Alex's hands and run upstairs into my room.

''Oh wow, you have very big conversations with your mum'' Alex said sarcastically.

''She's annoying'' I replied with a chuckle.

I opened my laptop and sat on my bed, '' Lex? '' I asked.

''Hmm?'' She mumbled.

'' Sit!'' I motioned her, ''Here, sit near me'' I patted the bed. She sat near me and we both lay down on the pillow with my laptop on my knees, ''Want to watch a movie?'' I asked, opening Netflix.

''Yeah, let's watch spring breakers!'' Alex replied, getting comfortable and moving closer to me.

I clicked on the movie that she suggested and took my phone out, we took a selfie and I uploaded it on The slap.

ToriVega; Watching spring breakers with RebelRusso, Feeling: Awesome.

My username had to stay ToriVega since you can't change a username, Alex's username seemed cool since she Is rebel and her last name Is Russo.

After the movie ended Alex had to go home, It was getting pretty late since we watched two movies. And since I already took a shower at Jade's this morning, I changed myself into some sleepwear and removed my contacts because you can't sleep with them, I put on some low volume music with the headphones and lay on the bed just thinking about everything that happened in the past few days and before I know it I fell asleep.

**Yeah chapter 3 done :D! Hope you like it xxx thank you for following and also for reviewing, ily all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I didn't update for a because I didn't have any ideas what can happen but I got a few right know, so here it is :D! Oh and for the first time ever this is going to have Jade's P.O.V**

_**Tori**_

A week had passed since that day I was left at the skate park and in the morning I found myself at Jade's house, I've got to admit, I felt safe around Jade or even at her house. Also since that day Alex and I haven't decided what's going on between us; we just kiss or make-out but we never went on a date or we decided to take our relationship to the next level. When Alex and I kiss I don't feel butterflies or any sign that identify that you're in love, so I guess I don't like Alex in that way, she Is hot and all but I don't feel anything for her.

At school Jade glares at me all the time but not that usual glare; it was an angry glare I guess. I don't know why she is angry at me, we haven't spoke from that day at Starbucks and she also posted some kind of quote on the slap ''I hate people which for once you do something nice to them and they don't care. Feeling; Angry'' I guess it's because what happened with us.

I haven't discussed about why they had left me at the skate park that night because they are starting to skip school and hang out at the skate park and I haven't went there since last week or when they decided to come too school they ditch some classes and yesterday when I tried to ditch a class with them I got caught and I have detention, that sucks. I am always the unlucky one; the one that when I try to do something badass, I always get caught. And you know who have detention with me; Jade because she came looking for me, because Sikowitz asked her too, she got caught. Yesterday before I got out of the class room, I got paired up with Jade to do a project, great just great.

I was searching on the web for songs Jade and I could record for our music project as my phone went off, Alex was calling. I got up from bed and reached for my phone, after I pressed the green button and held the phone close to my ear, ''Lex.. Hey'' I say not sounding to amused, she's a great friend and all but she can be so annoying.

''Hey babe, can I come over?'' Alex asks at the other line.

Oh great, let's call each other ''babe'' or ''love'' as she usually call me and not be in a relationship. I know I don't feel anything for her but c'mon; kissing and calling each other 'romantic' things and she still haven't asked me out. I don't know what to say, I have to continue to search for the project, you know what fuck it, ''Yeah sure, bring me a chocolate frappe' with you'' I chuckle.

''I will Vega, bye love.'' She responds and she quickly cut the line that I couldn't even say bye.

To be honest I don't like her calling me Vega, I only liked Jade calling me Vega, and it was a nickname that she only invented. I let Alex call me Vega in front of Jade to make her jealous, wait jealous of what?

Before I even know it I hear the doorbell from my room, so I guess Alex came. I unlock the door so she doesn't have to knock and I get up to unlock it.

''Vega'' I hear someone mumble, whom I think is Alex but as the person enters the room, i'm sure she's not Alex; It's Jade.

''Jade, what the-'' she cuts me

''Shut up, I'm here to do the project'' Jade say and she enters further into the room and remove the strap of her bag from her shoulder.

What the hell does she think she's doing, coming into my room and making herself welcome and since we haven't talk, in like what- a week, it makes things awkward.

''I can't do it right now! Lex is coming over.'' I say as I close the laptop and get up from my bed.

''Oh I see your girlfriend is coming over, what are you two going to do?'' Jade questions as she wiggles her eyebrows. God no Jade don't go there, we aren't even in a relationship...

''Eww no Jade! Why are you so perverted! We aren't even dating.'' I explain.

She chuckles, I love how she let out a small laugh it makes her adorable, and I'm not going to tell her that though, she'll kill me.

''You two have something going on but you aren't dating?'' Jade questions, with a raised eyebrow.

''It's none of your business, now if you excuse me you have to leave.''

Once again she makes herself comfortable by sitting on my bed, by my side. I groan and open my laptop.

''Did you decide which song will do for our project?'' I ask as I look at her.

She looks back at me and smiles, ''Yeah, go on you tube and search 'The reason' by Hoobastank''

Our project is that Jade and I do a duet by singing a song which has a meaning; I never heard this song before so I don't know if it has a meaning.

_**Jade**_

I found a perfect song for us to sing, this song was my favourite song in my childhood and it's amazing. It sure does have a meaning, a meaning which suits us both; Tori and I, It brings out the meaning about what happened when Tori changed to this washed up princess or whatever she is.

I showed Tori which song it was and she clicked on it, I immediately start humming to the beat in the beginning.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

I start singing along with this perfect song, I memorized every word of it since it's none stop always on repeat in my IPod.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You_

I don't know what is happening but I start to shiver and tears starts to fill up my eyes. I'm almost crying because the lyrics is so powerful and while I listen to this song I start to have flashback on how mean I was to Tori and how she changed to worst and that I don't think of getting her back to her old self.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

After the song ended Tori didn't speak, I think she got the message of what I was trying to say, In my mind I kept hearing ''_ A side of me you didn't know, A reason for all that I do ,And the reason is you'' _

Those lyrics were true; I never showed Tori my good side, how nice I was to her when I took care of her at my house, she never saw me like that '' _A side of me you didn't know'' _I kept hearing it in my head and how true it was, every time I hear it I tear up.

''This-this is a-a perfect song'' Tori nods nervously.

''Y-yeah it is.'' I stutter as I get up and grab my bag, As soon as I was heading out Alex walked in into the room. Great.

''What the hell?'' Alex questions as she walked in with a chocolate frappe' in one hand and coffee into the other.

I rolled my eyes at her and sighed, ''Relax, I didn't mess with your _girlfriend_'' I say with a smirk about how sarcastically the word 'girlfriend' came out.

She looks around with anger and handles the chocolate frappe' to Tori and puts her coffee on the computer table right next to where she was standing, ''Listen to me punk and listen to me good, never talk to Vega again, got it?'' she threatens me, whatever I'm not scared.

I stand up straight on my feet which makes me higher and taller than she is, '' Ooohh what are you going to do beat me with your skateboard, Russo? I was only here to do the music project with my partner Vega, nothing else.'' I say, ''and I'm not scared of you _Lex_, I could rip your kidney's right out and sell them on a black market'' I continue with a smirk.

When I finish my little speech, I grab Russo's coffee and head out to go back home and continue our little project.

''I'm not done here Jade!'' Alex shouts from Tori's room but I was already out and halfway down the stairs, I ignore her and continue to make my way to my house.

_**Tori**_

Wow, I just saw Jade almost sobbing, she choose a very amazing song which gives out a message. I don't even know what's happening to me, am I changing to my old self again? No... Pft. Somehow whenever I'm with Jade I change; I feel amazing and I get butterflies in my stomach.

Alex rumbling something about Jade and I'm not even listening to her, she gets so annoying sometimes. I keep getting distracted by my thoughts about Jade; how perfect she is.

''Victoria!? Are you even listening to me?'' Alex asks which she removes all my thoughts and brings me back to 'life'

I groan and roll my eyes, ''Yes, yes I am''

Alex puts her hand on her hip and raise and eyebrows, ''really? Tell me what I just said''

''Okay okay, I'll admit I wasn't listening to you.'' I chuckle.

''What's wrong love?'' Alex asks.

I have to tell her, '' Alex, what are we?'' I begin, '' I mean we kiss and call each other ''babe'' or ''love''- well you only do that, but-'' I try to continue but she cut me off by kissing my lips.

I shiver a bit and I break the kiss and look at her with a confused look.

''What do you want to be?'' She asks seductively by biting her lip.

I honestly don't know, ''Alex, I-I don't know'' I stutter, ''what do you want us to be?''

She walks closer to me and lay down to my bed next to me, she clutches my hand and looks back at me, '' Do you want to go out with me?'' she asks, biting her lip nervously.

Oh my god, what am I going to say?, '' I don't know Lex, I don't know what I feel about you..'' I reply, looking down at our joined hands.

She immediately lets go of my hand and looks back at me, ''what do you feel when we kiss?''

''I- feel – nothing..'' I managed to let out.

She gets up from my bed and looks at me with tear filled eyes, ''O-okay... We'll talk later'' she mumbles before running away.

I get up and run after her, ''Wait- wait wait, wait!'' I shout over and over again until she stops and looks at me, ''what?'' she ask with cracked voice.

''I- I guess, we could give it a try?'' I ask with a smile while I inhale and exhale.

I could see a small smile appearing on her face and she comes running to hug me, I hug her back.

I'm not happy with what I've done but I kind felt bad for her because I know what rejection is and how hard it is.. After that we went back inside and cuddled together while watching a movie, until my phone went off with a notification from the slap from Alex, She send me a request to accept so it could show we're dating, I accept and receive another notification.

_**RebelRusso: Is dating ToriVega, Feeling: Loved.**_

The next day at school was the same; boring. The gang still haven't showed up and neither Alex, they didn't even text me to ask me if I wanted to meet them neither Alex. So I just stayed alone on a table. Today was the day to continue the project and also I had detention, God help me.

After the lesson, which was all pretty stupid and boring, I had detention, with Jade.

I made my way to the library where detention was being held and sat down to the first seat I saw. Than after a few minutes Jade walked in, being late to detention. She made her way near me and sat down to the seat next to mine. Here I go again the butterflies and the blushing every time I see her, she makes me want to change back to my normal self.

''Congratulations Vega'' Jade say in a wicked way.

I looked at her confused and asked why, ''your relationship.'' She continued with a smirk.

Oh... That...

''Oh you've heard.'' I say in a sad/sarcastic way.

Jade chuckle, ''Umm you're tagged in a post on the slap where I have a profile and I can see statuses.''

Oh I forgot that Alex posted it, speaking of Alex where is she today? I decided to call her but her phone was off. I wonder what she's doing.

''Let's continue where we left off yesterday, shall we?'' Jade ask as she opens her laptop.

''Indeed we shall'' I reply, mocking Sikowitz's voice.

**Boom shakalaka :D chapter 4 :D! So yeah Tori is already making progress into changing back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with another update, thank you all for your follows, reviews and favourites! It means a lot to me haha, like really it does. Btw guys if you have any ideas what can happen, feel free to PM or review, thanks!**

_**Tori**_

Detention with Jade wasn't that bad and oh did I mention that we had two days of detention which means on Monday I have detention with her again since today is Friday. When the teacher left the room I tried to contact Alex by calling her but she didn't respond, neither the text messaged I sent her.

We had only one hour detention so we didn't finish the project in that one hour and because of that Jade invited me at her house, I didn't know why she didn't ask me to come over and try to finish it at my house, but I didn't argue.

I went home and took a quick shower. Later I put on black tights and wear a black skirt on it, with a Nirvana tank top and since the weather was warm I didn't need my black leather jacket. I did some light make up such as; Mascara, light eye shadow and eyeliner. I decided to leave my hair like it was but I straighten it a bit.

Right after I was done I packed some things I might need to record the song with and my laptop in a bag because we need to do a lyrics video as well and I'm afraid Jade doesn't have the program to do it with. I also sent a text to Alex to inform her that I will be at Jade's to try finishing the music project, even though I'm sure she won't reply, probably she is getting drunk somewhere.

I really don't know what going on with Alex and the rest, they don't come to school and they are never online, plus they don't respond to any of my text and calls. Is that how to make a new friend welcome? Like ignoring them completely? Especially Alex since we're dating now, like who ignores there partner?

Also lately my head's have been filled with thoughts about the song Jade choose, I needed to ask her what that song meant to her because I'm sure we both have different reasons, and I really want to know her side. And obviously we need to agree on the reasons because we need to explain what this song means to us, and why didn't the teacher gave me another partner to do the project with?

While I was walking over at Jade's I decided to text her that I was heading over because I don't want to interrupt any plans she had. I let out a small laugh at that because I highly doubt she has any plans because she isn't that friendly. We didn't plan at what time to go at her house, she just said to let her know when I was walking over at hers, does she have a secret, or she needed to get ready?

I forgot that you have to pass the skate park to get to Jade's and apparently there will be Alex, well of course she spends hours there, drugging herself and getting drunk, hardly skating. I think that it was more of a rebel group hide out then a skate park because whenever skater goes around they beat him up like it's their territory.

I was just around the corner when I heard a laugh from a person which sounded drunk, and I immediately recognized who it was. I thought that if I kept walking forward I wouldn't get recognized by them, _Alex and the rest_ but I was so damn wrong.

''Hey babe! What brings you here?'' Someone ask from behind the fence that sounded the place.

I turned around and focused on her, Alex, '' I was- I texted you that I was going over at Jade's-'' I tried to continue but she cut me off.

''JADE?! What the hell are you going over at her place?'' Alex asked, sounding angry and I noticed that when she's drunk, she make a fuss about small things. ''and looking that hot? Why are you dressing up for her? Am I not good enough for you, _Vega?'' _She continues.

I narrowed my eyebrows, ''Umm- No? This is my normal clothing... I'm not dressing up for anyone, neither for you and neither for Jade, you know what my motto is Alex; accept me how I am or fuck off'' I smirked.

She walked over where I was and grabbed me from my baggy tank top and brought me closer to her, ''I don't care about your stupid motto, you don't dress to impress someone else, clear?'' She raised an eyebrow.

I nodded and tried to remove her hand from my shirt but I was cut off by Alex kissing my lips roughly, that I could hardly breathe. I could taste the drinks she had; Vodka, whiskey, gin, and I don't know what else, I was shocked that she took different mixes of drinks and it didn't kill her. At first I didn't give in but she didn't let my lips go until I kissed her back. She let go of my shirt and placed her hand on my back where she rubbed small circles on. She continued to kiss and bite my lip until I felt my mouth go numb. After I broke the kiss apart, I took a deep breath and touched my lips, which were bleeding.

As I saw blood on my finger I looked at her with a blank expression on my face as she smirked at that, ''you are MINE and only mine, get it? What the hell are you going at her house anyway?'' she asked with a harsh tone in her voice.

I completely ignored her question, ''I'm no one's, okay?! We're finishing the project.'' I replied with the same tone she spoke before.

She tilted her head, '' you are mine and no replies!'' she replied with an evil smile which later on disappeared when she tugged my shirt again and kissed me again. Like seriously is she getting jealous or she only does this when she's drunk?

After I managed to get her hands off me I continued to walk over where I was going, I didn't care that she was calling me. I continued to walk straight where I was heading until I didn't hear her anymore and I guess she was too tired to run, thank god.

I finally arrived at the West household and rang the doorbell. I stayed there playing with my hands until an older version of Jade appeared, but she didn't have tattoos or piercing, and she wasn't Goth either. If this is what Jade looks like without all that stuff then she is even prettier than she is.

I didn't realise that I was standing there and only staring at her until she spoke and brought me out of my thoughts, '' Can I help you?'' she asked with a sweet smile.

''Uhh- I'm looking for Jade?'' I stuttered. C'mon seriously Vega, stuttering? It's Jade's mother for Christ sake.

She nodded, ''Oh you must be Tori then.'' She spoke firmly as she stepped away and opened the door motioning me to get in.

I scrunched at how she addressed me but I stepped in, after she closed the door behind I looked at her, '' Thanks Mrs. West'' I was passed out when Jade brought me at her house, so I didn't know what it looked like but it sure looked beautiful and not what I expected.

''Oh dear Mrs. West is my husband's mother. I'm Lauren, Jade's mother. Jade honey, Tori's here!'' Jade's mother called her, ''Coming!'' I could hear Jade yell from her room, which was upstairs.

Wow, Lauren.. That's a pretty name.

After a few second of awkward silence, Jade came down, '' hey- let's go grab a quick coffee'' Jade demanded as she took the keys from the key holder next to the door and gave a quick peck on her mother's cheek.

''Uhh-sure, I guess'' I responded following her, ''Nice meeting you Mrs. West- Uhm Lauren.'' I said with a shy smile.

''Same here dear, drive save Jadelyn'' she said before closing the door behind us.

As we got into Jade's car which was a black BMW, it was amazing! It was full on leather inside and very comfortable.

'' your mum is pretty'' I say as I put on seatbelt, I looked at her when I analyzed what I said, ''I didn't mean- Um it's just she looks just like you and-'' I was blushing and getting red when Jade cut me off with a chuckle, ''It's okay, It's normal when people have a crush on my mother'' she replied with a smirk as she turned on the engine.

I gasped and slapped her arm, ''I'm not crushing on your mother!'' I say while I blush again and look out the window.

She chuckled and started driving, ''Whatever you say...'' she trailed with another smirk.

After we grabbed a coffee, I just took an ice tea since I don't like coffee from a coffee shop which Jade took us at, we went back at her house to start the project.

At this time we were in her room, recording our duet and WOW Jade looks beautiful while she sings her heart out, like seeing her there focused on the song with her eyes closed and hearing her beautiful voice was just like a beautiful dream that I wanted to live in it forever.

She stopped singing her line, which was the last part of the song and stopped recording. She got her headphone off and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, ''Was that good?''

I shake my head from the thoughts and look back at her, ''Good? That-that was- umm- beautiful!'' I stutter.

She laughs and I can notice her blushing. We started editing the lyrics on the program and after we finish she glanced at the clock and gasped, '' Wow- Shit- it's almost 1am, good thing its Friday, let's get you home now, okay?''

I nodded and packed all my stuff in my bag and stood up, we walked out of her room and we noticed that her parents were sleeping, so we made sure not to make any noise.

After we managed to get outside without waking up anyone it was very chilly outside and I was shaking, ''you cold?'' Jade asked.

I nodded and made my way at her car until she grabbed my hand and swung me over to her and I was so close to her that my heart was beating so fast, I could feel her breathing, she got her leather jacket off and gave it to me, ''N-No! I can't!'' I said.

''Shut up and turn around'' Was all she said and I did.

She grabbed my hand and motioned me to wear the jacket, her touch gave me chills, she was so cold. I started shivering with her touch. God damn her jacket was so comfortable as hell, and her car was also warm, I felt way safe with Jade.

''Night Vega, take care'' Jade say as she stopped the car in front my porch.

I started to take off the jacked but she insisted me to keep it for now and I didn't argue.

''Thanks Jade and good night.'' I say as peek my head in the window, '' so- umm see you tomorrow? For you jacket and for the project again, I mean''

We didn't exactly finished it and that's awesome because I want to see her again.. Wait what?

She bit her lip and smiled, '' see you, _Vega''_ she says and she starts the car and drives away after I remove my head from the window.

I enter in my house and slide down the door with a smile on my face, know that I will be seeing Jade again tomorrow.

_**So, that's for today! I loved writing this chapter, I think it was kinda cute :3 idk, review please, and thanks for the follows and everything, ily all xxxxxx**_


End file.
